Talk:The Time of My Life/@comment-4441793-20130602101033/@comment-9988564-20130602203512
Eh, I just don't think we're all on the same page. I could counter your points with my own opinions on all of the black characters and characters like Owen that do get love just because they're hot and white (I personally hate Owen, I always have, and I never shipped Owenya), but there's really no use in it. I respect your opinion, as well as everyone else that agrees with you, but I feel like you guys care a bit too much about how other people view characters. Why do you even care how the fandom is biased towards hot white male characters but doesn't care much for black female characters? What does it change? I think we can all agree that probably a good 90% of the Degrassi fandom is fucking retarded. A lot of people on websites like Tumblr are irrational, horny, obsessive fangirls that just want to blow whoever's hottest in the cast. The Degrassi Wiki holds some of the most intelligent people imo and it's the only place where I think it's possible to hold a good discussion. And it's for this reason why I don't understand why someone would develop opinions on characters and writers based off of what the rest of the fandom thinks. This comment really caught me off guard: ''"The fact of the matter is, Demetrius is DROP-DEAD-GORGEOUS to the point where you can practically FORGET that he's even black!" ''Wait... what? I have no idea how to even respond to this. I don't know what you're even implying. Is being black like a bad thing? Like... do you think that viewers don't like black characters, but because Demetrious is sexy he's an exception to this rule and it's acceptable to like him? I'm sorry, I don't understand this one at all... My original opinion remains. I honestly believe that whoever is best for the part is casted and that race is not taken into account. This might just be something that we have to agree to disagree on, but I feel like it's ludicrous to think that the writers would honestly go the extra mile with certain black girls but then they choose not to because they remember that they're black so no one cares about them. Writers favor so many characters and leave others in the dust... both black and white. There's got to be a lot of factors that go into which characters receive which plots, and I really don't think race is one of them, unless the plot iteself has to do with one's race. It's fucking 2013 now. No, we are not free of racial discrimination but it is so much less prominent than it used to be and racists are easily recognizable and are usually treated with disrespect. I think we owe the writers, who are clearly intelligent and open-minded people as they write a show dealing with gay and trans characters, more credit than this. Also, Jake, this comment bugs me a lot: ''"They're meant to be that way, but when they have no main black characters, it's not okay." ''LOL, this comment reminds me a lot of that episode Liberty was in where she wanted to join that sorority and they accepted her over other people because she was black and she would make their club look better and more accepting. That's basically what you're saying Degrassi should do, Jake. They don't have many black characters and they need more, so next time they're casting parts, they need to pay extra attention to black characters and perhaps even cast one over a white guy, even if the white guy shows more talent, just so people don't think Degrassi is racist. I just think that is so messed up and I really wish people would get with the times and stop seeing color in people.